1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital image processing apparatus, and more particularly, to a digital image processing apparatus and method for displaying a plurality of images on a display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, digital image processing apparatuses reproduce image files from a storage medium to obtain images from image data in order to display the images on displays. A digital photographing apparatus is a kind of digital image processing apparatus that photographs a subject in a photographing mode, stores image data in a storage medium, reproduces an image file from the storage medium, and displays an image obtained from the image data on a display.
Such a conventional digital image processing apparatus displays an image or a plurality of images on a display. However, when the conventional digital image processing apparatus displays the plurality of images, a user cannot effectively compare the plurality of images.